skateboardingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kickflip
The Kickflip (originally Magic Flip) is a street (skateboarding)Skateboarding Trick invented by professional skateboarder Rodney Mullen where the Skateboarder swipes his foot at an angle Skateboard in order to make it flip 360 degrees along the board's long axis. The modern Kickflip was invented by Rodney Mullen in 1983. A Kickflip is executed similarly to the Ollie, and like the Ollie, it has become a defining trick of "New School" Skateboarding. The Kickflip has been ported over to other boardsports, notably Surfing, Snowskating, Wakeskating, and Skimboarding. Execution 1-The rider sets up like a ollie but with more heel hanging off and the toes more of an angle. 2-The rider pops the board just like an ollie, however the front foot is dragged to the side of the board (depends on stance regular or goofy). 3-In the air the rider sucks the knees up into the chest the reason being so they don't hit the board while its spinning. 4-The Rider then catches the board with the back foot then stomp down and ride away. Some mistakes when doing them: *-The board goes flying forward You've kicked it too hard; try using less leg and more foot. *-Can't land with both feet A commitment issue, I bet try saying to your self before doing the trick that your going to do or yell it out,if its not try jumping higher. *-The board hits the ground before me Pop it harder, it's the only way. Variations There are many flip tricks a skateboarder may learn, once they have mastered it and got used to the pressures and positioning needed flip are very common - some of these are (but not limited to): *The Heelflip is the same idea as a Kick flip but the board flips in the opposite direction. They look similar to the untrained eye, but the technique for doing a Heel flip is different, with the skateboarders heel kicking off the board to produce the flip. *Double Kick flip, where the board flips twice before being caught and was created by Malcolm Rieck a pro skater. *Triple Kickflip, where the board flips three times before being caught. *Quadflip, where the board flips four times before being caught. *'Varial Flip' '' A combination of a backside pop shove-it and a kickflip.'' *'[[360 flip:' (Aka 360 Kickflip, Backside 360 Flip, 360 Flip, Tré Flip or 3-Flip.) A combination of a Kickflip and a Backside 360 Pop Shove-it. *'540 Kickflip:' (Aka 540 Kickflip, Backside 540 Flip 540 Flip.) A combination of a Kickflip and a Backside 540 Pop Shove-it. *The 720 Double Kickflip is a combination of a double kickflip and a 720 Pop Shove-it. This trick was first landed by Mike Mo Capaldi (Pro Skateboarder) *(Frontside or Backside) Kickflip 180: A combination of a Kickflip and a (Frontside or Backside) Ollie 180, where the board and the skateboarder rotate in the same direction. (AKA Backside flip, Frontside flip, BS Flip, FS Flip.) *The Kickflip Indy, a variation on the Indy Air where the rider flips the board and catches it with his hand rather than the feet. It was first done on a vertical ramp but now is very commonly seen done on launch ramps or other surfaces which can generate sufficient air time. It is also common to see the Kickflip combined with grabs other than the Indy. *Kickflip sex-change or body varial is where the board spins a kickflip and the skater does a full 180 degree spin,lands on the board in switch stance. *Hardflip, a combination of the frontside pop shove-it and the kick flip, the board does a flip while in the motion of a partial backflip, spinning halfway end over end , then flipping over. *Mother Flip, where the board spins a 360 kickflip while the body rotates 360 degrees in the opposite direction. *Big Flip, skaters body does a 180 while their board does a 360 flip. *Late Kickflip (lateflip) is where the tail is popped and the front foot kicks. *Late back-foot kickflip, the same a late kickflip, but is kickdown by the backfoot. *Varial Kickflip, where the board spins 180 and does a kickflip at the same time. 1970s Kickflip aka Old School kickflip There was a different skateboard trick also named 'kickflip' that was common in 1970s freestyle skateboarding. The skater would stand on a motionless or slow moving skateboard with two feet side by side, facing forward in the center of the board. One foot was then placed slightly under one side of the board, and the skater would jump up in the air, lifting the board with the toe of the foot. The board would spin and land back on its wheels, and the skater would land back on the board. This trick is also known as the oldschool kickflip among most skaters today. World Records The world record for consecutive flatground kickflips is 508 set by an at the time 13 year old Magnus Borderwick, of Norway. This record was set in June of 2007, and took him 84 minutes to complete. Ryan Green a semi-pro skater is the only person to complete a flatground quad kickflip External links *Ollie Kickflip Tricktips *How to Kickflip like Mike-Mo *Learn How to do Skateboard Tricks *Kickflip Trick Tip | Skateboarding Tutorial *Trick Tips: How To Kickflip *How To Kickflip References Category:Tricks